


2 Times Akane and Mikan Almost Had Sex

by Stressedtoimpress



Series: Danganronpa [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 2+1 Things, 5+1 Things, Because I’m dry on ideas, But it’s actually, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/F, Fade to Black, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: And the one time they did
Relationships: Owari Akane/Tsumiki Mikan
Series: Danganronpa [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748200
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	2 Times Akane and Mikan Almost Had Sex

**1.**

Akane kisses Mikan softly as they sit on her bed on a Friday night. The sun is setting in the window beside them and the TV is running in the background, having been long forgotten by the couple once their lips made contact.

Their kisses are tender, and soft, and so, _so_ caring. Slowly, Akane pulls back, cupping her girlfriend’s cheek softly, and says. “How would you feel about taking this further?”

“Um, like, sex?” Mikan asks cautiously.

“Yeah,” Akane replies with a smile.

“Right now?” Mikan’s eyes dart to the side.

Akane nods. “That’s what I was thinkin’, unless you don’t want to.”

“U-Um...okay?” Mikan replies, but her voice is shaking a little bit.

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“Uh, well...I…”

Akane reaches out slowly and grabs Mikan’s hand. “Hey, listen to me, we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Mikan’s eyes start to look wet. “B-But I want you to be happy!”

Akane squeezes Mikan’s hand. “Hey, hey, listen to me. I won’t be happy if you’re not happy. I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Are...are you sure?” Mikan’s voice cracks as she replies.

“Of course,” Akane nods affirmingly.

So they don’t have sex that night. They go back to watching their movie and fall asleep in each other’s arms

~~~

**2.**

Akane and Mikan are staying in for the night, and things are going well. They’re just cuddling, talking about their day, when out of nowhere, Mikan bursts out “I’m ready!”

“What?”

“I—I’m ready! For, um…” she looked down awkwardly, “to have sex.”

“Oh, really? Right now?”

Mikan nods, her face flushing. “I—I am!”

Akane smiles. “Alright. Just stop me if I do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Mikan nods, and Akane leans forward to kiss her. Their kisses are steamy, and passionate. Bare skin is touching bare skin, their bodies warm against one another, but once the two of them are stripped down to their underwear, Akane notices Mikan begin to squirm under her.

Akane stops what she was doing to ask “hey, Mikan, are you alright?”

“Um...I’m...I’m fine! I’m fine!” Mikan stammers out quickly.

“Are you sure? You really don’t look fine.”

Mikan’s face is bright red and she’s looking to the side, averting her eyes. “Um...I’m…”

“Mikan,” Akane gently places a strong hand on Mikan’s shoulder. “Do you want to stop? It’s okay to say yes,’ she smiles.

Mikan looks down shamefully “...yeah...” she says quietly.

“Then let’s stop,” Akane carefully gets off of her girlfriend and sits back up on her bed. We don’t have to have sex.”

Mikan sits up as well.

“I’m so sorry Akane! I—I really wanted to, I promise! I really thought I could do it!”

“Hey, don’t sweat it. You don’t owe me sex or anything, don’t apologize.” Akane shakes her head. “Now c’mere, there’s a Mikan shaped space in between my arms that is shamefully empty.”

Mikan scoots across the bed and curls up in Akane’s arms. They spend the rest of the night cuddling

~~~

**+1.**

Akane and Mikan crash in their apartment after a romantic night out. It was a nice dinner (which Akane very much enjoyed) and movie, and they had a lovely time.

They start putting their bags away and settling in when Mikan calls out for her girlfriend.

“Hey Akane, could you help me with this?”

“Sure thing!” Akane calls back from the next room over. She wraps up what she was doing and turns down the hallway and into their bedroom where she heard Mikan’s voice, and is surprised to see Mikan standing with her back facing the door, the zipper of her dress slightly undone.

“Can you unzip me?” Mikan asks once she hears Akane enter.

“Sure thing.”

Akane steps forward and takes the zipper pull between her fingers, slowly pulling it down. When the zipper comes apart it reveals Mikan’s bare back, and Akane can’t help but feel herself heat up at this intimate gesture.

“What’s taking so long?” Mikan questions. “Is—Is there something wrong?”

Akane laughs. “No, it’s just...your body is beautiful, you know?”

The zipper now completely undone, Mikan whips around to face Akane, looking both pleased yet surprised at the same time. 

“You really think so?”

Akane grabs Mikan’s hands. “I know so.”

Mikan smiles through her evergrowing blush. “How about you help me get this dress this rest of the way off?” She says with a hinting smile.

“Are you implying what I think you’re implying?”

Mikan nods, and Akane doesn’t hesitate to get that dress off.

The two of them have sex that night, for the first time, and it’s magical. 


End file.
